


a day in the workshop

by dragonssociety



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonssociety/pseuds/dragonssociety
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	a day in the workshop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thistleflare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistleflare/gifts).



sorry its a little blurry, I can't get the image to keep its quality without it being too big to fit onscreen. I'll be posting it on my other social media soon if you want a better view. I hope you like it!


End file.
